Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
jorj, per ce tu prefere la parolas "desenio" e "sentenio" a la parolas "desanio" e "sentanio"? Sunido *los segue la comun "centennial" (etc). ma nos pote discute esta, si tu vole. jorj *Si, per favore. Tu mesma ia scrive a me: "Un de la cualias de lfn es ce el normali la forma de parolas cual deveni de la mesma fonte latina". En esta caso "-enio" veni de la radis "anio". Sunido *Me acorda – ma me no ave un desira grande per fa la cambias tra la vici... :-) Simon **Me pote fa la cambias usante la funsiona "Search this wiki". Sunido **Natural, ance me pote fa los – ma me no desira car los es tan multe. Cada sentenio ave se paje propre, per esemplo. Me recorda ce aceles ia es estrema monotonos cuando me ia move los a asi de la vici vea. Simon **Nota ce nos ave ance "milenio", cual ta deveni "milanio". Ma "du milanios" sona la mesma como "du mil anios". "Desanio" ta ave ance esta problem. La sinifia de "du desanios" e "dudes anios" es esensal la mesma, ma on perde alga la intende de la parlor. Me pensa ce la regula de la familias etimolojial en lfn aplica comun a verbos, no nomes. Simon **oc, me acorda con tu. Sunido ---- Coretinte la testo "Sajia", me ia, encontra multe nomes elenica : Heraclito, Socrates, Epicuro, Aristotele, Parmenides, Diogene e Alesandro. Alga nomes ave la forma elinica, otras ave la forma italian. Me coretis la formas italian per ave un coere. Aora la nomes es: Heraclitos, Socrates, Epicuros, Aristoteles, Parmenides, Diogenes e Alecsandros. Ce vos opina sur esta? Sunido *Regulas esiste ja – vide la pajes de Trascrive e Trascrive de elinica. Simon **Grasias per la lia sur la transcrive de elenica, ma como on pote trova el cuando on no sabe ce el esiste ? El no apare en la gramatica. Sunido ***En fato, la gramatica conteni un lia, ma sola un... Probable nos ta debe ajunta un lia ance su Spele e pronunsia, no? La regulas per trascrive nomes stranjer es tro longa e detalios per inclui direta en la gramatica se mesma, me opina. En pasa, esce tu ia trova la porte de comunia? Ave ala lias a cosas varios de esta spesie. Simon **nota ce multe articles ia es scriveda ante alga regulas ia es desideda. en la caso de la nomes a supra: heraclito, epicuro, e alexandro ta es coreta. la otras es como tu dise. ma me demanda a me si nos ta debe lasa la -s cada de tota nomes elinica. la -s forsa la asentua a la final vocal, ce es difisil con esta nomes longa, e ce pote causa confusa car la -s plural no cambia la asentua. ce pensa vos? jorj **On no nesesa comun plurali la nomes propre de persones, ma me acorda con la idea de cade la -S en cada caso – la regula es plu fasil recordable. Simon **me mensiona la -s plural no per plurali la nomes, ma car la lejor pote ave difisilia deside esce la asentua debe es a la vocal ultima o no. ma si, la regula es ance plu fasil recordable. jorj ***Me acorda con jorj, ce la -s impedi un bon pronunsia de la asentua. Atende ce esta -s no es la marca de la plural, ma la marca de la sujeto. Me acorda tota per sutrae tota -s en la nomes elenica. Tal, los va es: Heraclito, Socrate, Epicuro, Aristotele, Parmenide, Diogene, e Alexandro. Esta modo de scrive plase multe a me. Sunido ***Me comprende aora e acorda intera. La problem de la -s plural en tal parolas es multe simil a la problem en engles con la formas posesal: esce on scrive "Socrates' work" (e pronunsia -i:z) o "Socrates's work" (en pronunsia -i:zɪz)? Simon ***eselente! me ajusta la regula a Trascrive de elinica. jorj ***me recorda un de la doles de studia la filosofistes e otra elinicas antica es la recorda de la asentua. esce vos pensa ce nos debe usa la regulas de lfn, o reteni la asentua de la orijinal? personal, me prefere usa la regulas de lfn. jorj ***La asentua major en la lingua elinica antica ia es par tonos, donce nos pote reprodui el a no modo en elefen. E on pronunsia aora la nomes antica con asentuas diferente en paises diferente. Me recomenda forte usa la regulas de lfn per pronunsia tal nomes. Nos ia cambia ja la spele a un forma elefen, donce la pronunsia segue ance lojical. Simon ---- Sunido (o tu prefere ce me nomi tu Jean-Claude?), tu ta pote tradui a franses la paragraf nova a la fini de la sesion sur propositions nominales? Me ia pone ja ala la testo en esperanto; el es disponable ja ance en engles. Grasias! Simon *Si, me va fa la tradui. Tu pote usa la nom, cual tu vole. Sunido ---- En la gramatica, sub la capitol "proposas", me leje: "La can, cual ave macias negra, ia morde la polis". En franses on dise: "le chien qui a des taches noires". Asi la parola "tache" no indica ce la can es susia. Cuando me leje la frase en la gramatica, me comprende: "Le chien qui a des maquillages noirs", cual es comica. Esce la parola "manxa" conveni asi o esce el indica un forma de susia? Sunido *La parola "macia" en acel frase en la gramatica es un era comica. La intende es ce la can es pur, ma se pel ave "marcas" negra (ma ance "marca" no es la parola coreta). Me no es serta si "manxa" conveni, car el pare implica susia. Me ta consulta nos articles sur "leopardo" e "gepardo", ma regretable los no esiste. Simon *Esce nos debe crea la parola "macula", cual es usada en medica? Sunido *me crede ce e manxa e marca sufisi. en espaniol e portuges, manxa es usada per "markings" sin la implica de susia. marca es multe internasional. nota ce la era ("macia") es vera "marking" en italian - e "make-up" es "trucco"! jorj *Me suposa ce un manxa sur la pel de un can es un forma de "characterize". Ma probable ta ce nos ajunta "marking" a la sinifias de la nom "manxa". Simon **me ia ajunta "marking" a ambos "manxa" e "marca". jorj *Me nota ce la can, cual es en la gramatica, ave ancora se macias! Sunido **No plu! Simon ---- Per ce la parola "urbo" no es "urbe" ? Esta parola no respeta la etimolojia. Sunido *Me no sabe. El ia es un ajunta relativa resente. *Pos cuando me ia leje la lia, me comprende ce "urbo" es simple un era causada par la influi de Esperanto. A la comensa de la lia la parola proposada ia es "urbe", e a pos "urbe" deveni "urbo", sub la influi de Esperanto. Me opina ce la cambia de "urbo" no va es tro disturbante. Sunido *me divina ce "urbo" ave -o car "suburbo" ave -o. me sujeste ce ambos debe fini con -e. fada. jorj ---- Sur la paje prima de LFN, ave esta frase: "El es desiniada per es asetante natural de parolas tecnical de latina e elenica." Me opina ce "de" debe es "la". Sunido *Si, e "natural" (averbo) debe presede "asetante" (ajetivo). La frase deveni plu clar con un verbo: "per aseta natural la" – on pote inclui "la" si on vole, ma el no es obligada, car la -s sufisi per indica la nom. Simon * Aora me comprende ce "de" es la article plural e nondefini de la lingua vea. Sunido *Me no es tan serta. Me no ia encontra acel usa en testos vea (ma me no ia leje tota). La testo pare es un tradui tro leteral de la introdui en engles, e la testo engles dise "naturally accepting of". Me sujesta ance: Simon **alga cualias bon > alga bon cualias **un numero limitada > un cuantia limitada **No enfante debe pasa multe anios studia nonregulas! > No enfante debe pasa multe anios en studia noncoerentes! **vera simple e regula > vera simple e coerente **tota regula > tota/intera coerente **afises > afisas **produinte > produos **El ave regulas de la ordina de parolas bon definada > El ave regulas bon definida per la ordina de parolas **fundada > fundida **moderne > moderna **elenica > elinica **aperi > pare **plu parte "natural" > jeneral "natural" **roman > romanica *E alora on va nesesa fa un rejistra nova de la fix audio... Nota ce la plu de la "eras" listada asi ia es coreta en la tempo cuando acel testo ia es scriveda. La lingua ia deveni plu forte e coerente tra la anios. Simon ---- Per ce on dise "cuerca" e no "cuerco" cual veni de la parola latina: "Quercus"? Si on cambia "cuerca" a "cuerco", "cuerca" ta pote sinifia la fruta de cuerco. Sunido *Me gusta esta idea. "Cuerca" ta es un parola plu atraos ce "glande". Clar, la arbor debe es "cuerco", an si on no vole usa "cuerca" per la fruta. Simon *Me gusta la idea. cambiada. jorj ---- En la disionario, su la titulo "direta", on trova ancora la parola "difundi" cual ia deveni "difusa". Sunido *Coretida, grasias. Simon ---- Sunido, me vole demanda per ce tu cambia ‹br› a ‹br /›. Me sabe ce ‹br /› segue la regulas de XHTML, ma ‹br› es ance bon, an en HTML 5. La vici emete XHTML, ma el cambia automatida cada ‹br› a ‹br /›. ‹br› pare plu simple per tape – un de la vantajes de usa un vici! Simon *Simon, pardona me, me no es informaticiste, e me no sabe cual es ‹br› e ‹br /›. Esce tu pote esplica cual mal tape me ia fa. Sunido *A, pardona – tu ia fa esta cambias sin intende, ma me ia suposa ce tu ave un bon razona tecnical per fa los! Regarda, per esemplo, la cambias cual tu ia fa oji a 'La Cade de la Casa de Usor'. Tu ia coreti "cuerca" a "cuerco", ma tu va vide ala multe otra cambias, e tota es la mesma: ‹br› ia deveni ‹br /›. Acel ‹br› es un elemento HTML cual obliga un linia nova a acel loca ("br" es un corti de "(line) break" = "rompe de linia"). Me usa ‹br› a la finis de la linias de poesia en acel paje, per esemplo. ‹br› e ‹br /› es du maneras egal bon de scrive acel elemento, ma ‹br› aspeta plu simple e min tecnical. Bon, car tu no ia fa esta cambia con intende, me suposa ce tu surfador (o la vici se mesma) ia deside "boni" la elementos a la forma plu tecnical. Me veni de esperimente con un cambia a la paje Bocragonia, cual conteni ance esta elemento ‹br›, e la vici no ia cambia el a ‹br /›, donce me debe suposa ce esta es un cualia de vos surfador. Cual surfador tu usa? Simon *Me usa "Mozila Firefox". Sunido *Ance me! Cuando tu cambia pajes en esta vici, esce tu usa la editador "rica" (cual es plu grafica e simple per comensores) o la editador "cru" (en cual on debe tape simboles spesial per spesi, apoia, lia, etc)? Nos ia trova ce, an si la editador "rica" aspeta plu fasil, el confusa la testo de alga de nos pajes. Posable el sustitui aora ‹br /› per ‹br›. (Acel no es un problem grande, en pasa. Me ia es curios, simple.) Simon *En la esemplo cual tu dona, me ia cambia sola la fini de la parola "cuerca", tapente sola un "o" en loca de "a". Ma cisa me ia usa la boton "source". Sunido *A, aora me comensa comprende. Me sabe aora ce tu usa la editador rica, car la boton "source" no apare en la otra. Per cada paje, la vici teni la testo en un forma tecnical. La editador rica converti esta testo tecnical a un forma plu simple; e cuando on fisa la paje, la editador analise la testo intera – no sola la cambias – e reconverti el a la forma tecnical. Esta convertis pote introdui diferes nonintendeda, como acel de ‹br› a ‹br /›. (La editador cru, par contrasta, fa no convertis – el es plu "pur".) Ante prosima un anio, un contribuor, usante la editador rica, ia confusa alga la aspeta de alga pajes complicada, e donce nos ia deside evita la editador rica. Ma me suposa ce Wikia ia continua developa acel editador en la entretempo, tal ce el opera aora plu bon. Simon *En pasa, si tu es interesada, tu pote regarda la editador cru par vade a tu "preferes" (en la menu "More" a la comensa de la paje) e deseleje "Enable Rich Text Editing" su "Editor". Su "User Profile", tu pote an cambia la lingua de la botones e menus de la vici – lfn es un de la posables! Simon ---- ("Cesce" no apare plu en la disionario e gramatica. Me ia move la discute sur el a esta paje de arcivo. Simon ---- Per ce on dise "desposi" e no "disposa", cual fini con la radis -posa, como "aposa", composa", etc. ? Plu, "desposi" fa me pensa a "de(s)-sposi". Sunido *Vera! "Desposi" es un parola vea de lfn, posable influeda par "disposition" e se formas en la linguas romanica. Me gusta la idea de cambia el a "disposa". Simon *bon jorj *Fada. Me vide ce "desposi" ia es ajuntada en 2006. Simon ---- en pasante: clar, me no comprende la usa de "sabe", "comprende", e "conose". orijinal en lfn, "sabe" ia ave sola la sinifia "know how to". ma vos usa el en modos diferente. jorj *Me usa "sabe" e "conose" como on usa los en franses e deutx e esperanto. Nos ia discute los en la pasada, con la conclui ce "conose" es simil a "ia encontra", e "sabe" es simil a "ia aprende". Me no ia persepi un difere en nos usas de "comprende". Simon **a, si, grasias per aida me recorda. jorj ---- Me compati tu, Simon, car me vide ce denova tu cambia la article sur la pronomes en la gramatica. Pardona me per esta labora. En esta article me leje:la patetas ci segue se madre. Esce la patetas es persones? Si no, tu debe ajunta ce on usa "ci" ance per animales. Sunido *Simon, esce tu pote responde me demanda? Sunido *Pardona, me no ia oserva ce tu ia fa esta demanda! Normal, nos no usa "ci" per animales, ma acel esemplo personi la patetas. Simon *en me opina umil, el no importa: usa "cual" o "ci", cualce cual tu prefere. vera, animales no es persones, ma los ave un grado de autonomia, no? jorj ---- En la article sur la ceso, me trova la parola engles "rennet". Me proposa tradui el par "calio". Me proposa ce esta parola (calio) es la fonte de la verbo "calia", cual es nontransitiva. Sunido *La verbo ta es "to curdle", si? Simon *La verbo "to curdle" es transitiva e nontransitiva. Si, es posable deside ce "calia"="to curdle". A esta caso, nos no plu nesesa crea la parola "calio", car on pote tradui "a rennet" par "un caliante". Sunido *Me gusta "caliante", ma me gusta ance "calio". "Rennet" es usada per calia la lete per ceso, ma el se mesma es ance lete "caliada", no? (Nota ce "rennet" es un nom de masa en engles, como "lete" e "ceso". On parla de "rennet", no "a rennet".) Simon *Final, me ia tradui "rennet" par "calio", cual es la forma romanica. Tal, nos ave "calio" cual produi "calia", como "pomo" produi "poma". Sunido *per ce no usa "cali" (de la nom "calio") per la verbo? e "calida" per la resulta? pardona si me malcomprende. jorj *Si, tu proposada es eselente! Me ia pensa ja a la verbo "cali", ma me ia espeta tu opina, car me ia pensa ce la verbo ta es tro malformida. Sunido *"Calida" pote ance es derivada de "calo" o "cala", ma esta no importa multe. Nota ce la nom presente es "calia", no "calio", e el sinifia la resulta. Simon ---- En la disionario, la parola "razonante" es su la titulo "re-". El ta debe es su la titulo "razona". Sunido *Coretida, grasias. Simon ---- Me no comprende per ce on dise "un cuba" in loca de "un cubo"? Sunido *A si, aora me comprende, ma ta es plu bon si la nom ta es "cubo" e la ajetivo "cubal". Es la mesma cosa per "cuadra" Sunido **Un regula vea en lfn es ce la radises per tota formas es ajetivos. Simil, la materias es nomes: nos debe dise "un culier de arjento", no "un culier arjento". (Ma "oro" es un radis ajetival, car el nomi un color. La materia "oro" es leteral "la cosa oro". Simon *Grasias per esta regulas (do on pote leje los?), ma pare a me ce "arjento" es como "oro", ance arjento es un color. Sunido *Oro e arjento es prima un metal, numero du un color. Sunido **En la disionario ave: cono — a conic, conical; n cone. Per ce nos no ave la mesma cosa per "cuadro" e "cubo" ? Ance los pote es ajetivo e nom. Sunido ***esta es un bon demanda: me no sabe. jeneral, nos usa -a per ajetivos, ce es la esplica plu probable per cuba e cuadra. ma per ce nos no ia adota "cona", me no sabe. posable simple car "cuba" e "cuadra" es plu comun como ajetivos ce "cono". jorj *vera, la regula es multe simple: per colores e formas, la ajetivo es la mesma como la nom. cuando on vole indica de un cosa es fada de un metal, on debe dise "un cosa de oro/arjento". cuando on vole dise ce un cosa ave alga color, on debe dise "un cosa oro/arjento". nos no ave esta regulas listada, ma posable nos ta debe lista los. otra esemplos: ce forma de un parola es la radis? ajetivo, nom, o verbo? la regula es "usa la forma de cual la otras pote deriva la plu fasil e simple." ce parola nos usa per un lingua o un popla? un nom/ajetivo/verbo fini con cual vocal? etc. ma me debe dise ce nos permete multe esetas, frecuente sola per belia! jorj *Multe grasias per tu esplicas longa. Ma tu no responde a me demanda: per ce "cuadra" e "cuba", e no "cuadro" e "cubo", cual es la forma romanica. Sunido **car ajetivos en lfn fini plu comun en -a, me divina. ma vera, me acorda con tu: cuadro e cubo ta es plu bon! simon? otras? ce pensa vos? un cambia no ta es tro difisil. jorj *Es la mesma cosa ance per "sircula" e "angula" cual es "circulo" e "angulo" en romanica. Sunido *Me ia trova esta discute vea, cual pertine multe. Ance esta. Me no oposa un cambia a "cuadro", "cubo", "sirculo" e "angulo". (Ave ance otras?) Un lista de demandas comun sur la forma de la lingua ta es un ajunta eselente a nos vici. Simon *"Sfera" es ja bon con -a, si? "Pentagon" e la otras de acel familia ave jeneral -o en la linguas romanica. Simon *Si "sfera" es ja bon. "Pentagon" no es un problem, car el no fini se per un vocal. Ma ce nos fa con la parola "trapezium"="trapèze"="trapecio"="trapezi"=trapézio="trapezio"? La parola veni de la parola latina "trapezium". El no apare ancora en la disionario, donce nos es libre per eleje la plu bon solve. Me proposa "trapezio". Sunido